kcornettfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen Cornett
Meteorologist ' ' ' Kristen Cornett' ' ' joined the 4 Warn Storm Team in October 2007 and provides the weather for News 4 on Weekends , She provided Go Green reports for Tuesdays & Fridays for the 6 pm news, Also during the week, You may catch her filling in for Matt on Awake with News 4, or Reporting on a feature or Medical Story, or helping out during 4 Warn Storm Mode Coverage tracking storms in the studio, on the web or live in the field, She earned the Seal Of Apporval from The American Meteorological Society in 1999, and a member of the National Weather Association. Kristen grew up in Lexington, Kentucky and became fascinated with severe weather at an early age. She can remember stand out on their covered fronr porch during storms and her parents having drag her inside, She know it sounds a bit crazy, But she really wanted to see a tornado, She done some tornado chasing and stood in the eye of a hurricane, She also fascinated by earthquakes & volcanoes, If she couldn't be a meteorologist, She'd probably be a seismologist and volcanologist. She attended the University Of Kentucky initually and thought she would be a doctor, After some soul searching she had a epiphany, Honestly, She don't know why she didn't come up with an idea to work in Broadcast Meteorology sooner, But up until then, She always viewed her fascination as just that, She ended up transferring and earned her degree in GeoScience with an emphasis in meteorology from Mississippi State University. From there it was on the forecasting the weather at Local Television Stations, She started her career In 1996, She worked at WCBI in Columbus, OH, Then in 1997, She was a StormTeam Meteorologist at WAAY-TV in Huntsville, AL with Adrian Gibson & Gary Dobbs and In 2001, She was a Storm Team Meteorologist at WHAS-TV in Louisville, KY and In 2004, She worked at NBC affiliate WLWT in Cincinnati, OH and In 2006, She was a staff meteorologist at NBC Weather Plus, Where she appeared on MSNBC, NBC Nightly News, CNBC, Early Today and The Today Show. People always asked Kristen where she heading next, Honestly she tired of moving and having start all over again, It used to be fun but she had her fill, She eager to get involved in the community and put down some roots, Hopefully you'll be seeing her here at KMOV for years to come. Gallery 525x525px-LL-bc1efd89_vbattach56277.jpg|2006 Kristen cornett-011909-03.jpg Kristen cornett-011809-01.jpg Kristen cornett-011709-10.jpg Kristen cornett-011709-09.jpg Kristen cornett-011709-08.jpg Kristen cornett-011709-02.jpg Kristen cornett-011409-01.jpg Kristen cornett-011709-01.jpg Kristen cornett-011309-02.jpg 4112317.jpg 4104122.jpg 4076063.jpg 3822095.jpg 3821817.jpg 3732313.jpg 3723127.jpg 69824 k10 122 232lo.jpg 69820 k9 122 249lo.jpg 69813 k8 122 59lo.jpg 69798 k3 122 47lo.jpg 69793 k2 122 242lo.jpg 69789 k1 122 124lo.jpg 55900 k5 122 150lo.jpg 55885 k1 122 60lo.jpg 029952 k4 122 131lo.jpg 31501 1436448520722 1518244214 1095940 2418954 n.jpg N1518244214 271866 3853696.jpg 31501 1436448200714 1518244214 1095936 6914087 n.jpg 31501 1436446840680 1518244214 1095911 4069143 n.jpg 9333 1194440870682 1518244214 524005 4611830 n.jpg 9333 1194437830606 1518244214 523945 2752905 n.jpg 9333 1194437590600 1518244214 523939 1875949 n.jpg 150 ams seal.jpg Kristen cornett-1024-022809.jpg Kristen011109-08.jpg Kristen011009-02.jpg Kristen010709-05.jpg Kristen011009-01.jpg Kristen010709-01.jpg 3526372478 c80e0e15c0 o.jpg 3231759991 af2756331e o.jpg 3295434364 bf66444598 o.jpg 3365020995 d239182d1e o.jpg 3175340880 ddf6764394 o.jpg 3294611253 c9eb48b01a o.jpg 3174502857 a413b3bab1 o.jpg 5718846639 777a44b5db.jpg Stormteam97.jpg P16.jpg P04.jpg 64675052_2823386581067388_701398941467410432_n.jpg Category:Kristen Cornett Category:Meteorologist Category:KMOV Category:News 4 Category:Weather